Viscount Pygman (Shin)
Viscount Pygman is one of Dr. Hell's lieutenants. For most of the series, he is in the form of a man called Jim Mazinger, a character from the Violence Jack manga. His true form is not seen until near the end of the series. Background Viscount Pygman was once a powerful shaman that gained power over nature. One day, his body started to give out and was visited by Dr. Hell and his assistant Tsubasa Nishikiori who brought him back to life and gave him a new body while implanting a neural block to prevent him from attacking Tsubasa or Dr. Hell. Appearance For most of the anime, Viscount Pygman assumed the form of a tall African man with black eyes, curly black hair worn in a flat shape, and wore a suit with a black jacket, blue vest, red shirt, white tie, and black pants. After his initial introduction, Pygman blinded himself in this form to prevent him from identifying Tsubasa. His true appearance is that of a pygmy-sized man with pale skin and magenta hair that wears black arm and wrist bands along with black briefs. Personality Compared to his original series counterpart, Viscount Pygman is more respectful to Dr. Hell and his lieutenants and is more willing to work alongside of them. He has high regards for Baron Ashura, helping him/her when he/she was cornered by Koji Kabuto and Tsubasa and when he was punished by Dr. Hell for his failure. Against enemies of Dr. Hell; he is easily cruel, manipulative, and brutal towards them. Abilities In his Jim Mazinger state, Viscount Pygman displayed impressive combat abilities; even when blinded he is able to sense the presence of others for him to attack. In either state, he is very physically powerful, able to hold a normal sized human up with just an arm. Pygman possesses several mystic voodoo abilities; controlling a force that can stop a missile, levitate while conjuring wings, illusions, making people feel sick, and controlling wildlife. Pygman's true form is armed with a spear. History Viscount Pygman first appeared to offer assistance to Baron Ashura after the Nonakargo H2 hostage plan fails, by diverting a missile aimed at him/her. The missile was shot by Tsubasa. Tsubasa reminded Pygman that he was also under the same conditions as Ashura. Pygman replied that he knew and blinded himself to avoid looking at Tsubasa to counter the brain surgery placed on him. Tsubasa merely shoots another missile from her rocket launcher but Pygman has Baron Ashura get on board a hovercraft to escape. As Ashura is punished by Dr. Hell for the loss of several Mechanical Beasts, Pygman offers his comfort to Ashura by helpin him/her up. Afterwards, Pygman appears whenever Dr. Hell discusses events with his lieutenants. It was not until Dr. Hell decides to reclaim the arm of Zeus that Pygman begins to get back into the field. He begins by causing Tsubasa to feel sick with his voodoo powers, which causes her to see delusions. With Baron Ashura not available for the plan, Pygman disguises himself as him/her to try and force Tsubasa into revealing its location. Tsubasa however sees through the disguise upon remembering that Ashura was unconscious at the time. As Pygman discards his disguise, he proceeds to try and attack Tsubasa only to witness the arm rise to attack the Energer Z when Tsubasa gave the call. With the Energer Z about to explode, Pygman retreated with Count Brocken. Later Dr. Hell planned a final assault on the Photon Power Laboratory, Pygman took control of the Bood submarine until Baron Ashura returned. Using his powers and an army of Mechanical Beasts, Pygman attempted to kill Sayaka Yumi before the Shin Million intercepted and saved Sayaka and Venus A. After this, he tricked Yanosuke Yumi into thinking that the Venus and pilot was in danger. When the barrier around the lab was down, the Viscount attacked the lab before Dr. Yumi had it explode. Surviving the explosion, Pygman tried to kill Dr. Yumi before Sayaka came back to help her father. Inspector Ankokuji and Gamia Q3 shot Pygman with a decomposing liquid chemical. Reverting to his true form, Pygman tried to escape but was killed by Blade. Trivia * Viscount Pygman's outer form is based on the character Jim Mazinger from Violence Jack. Image Gallery Super_Robot_Wars_T_Character_Face_Portrait_1381.png|True Form PygmanShin.png Gattai_Shin_Mazinger_Shougeki_Z-Hen_01_23941873.mkv_snapshot_04.19_2010.07.04_17.06.34.jpg Viscount Pygman (Shin) 3.jpg Viscount Pygman (Shin) 4.jpg Viscount_Pygman_(5).JPG Viscount Pygman (Shin).jpg Viscount Pygman (Shin) 2.jpg Viscount_Pygman_(Shin) Death.jpg Video Gallery File:Super_Robot_Taisen_Z2_Saisei_Hen_-_Shin_Mazinger_Final_Fight_Part_1|Viscount Pygman in Super Robot Wars Z2: Saisei-hen Category:Shin Mazinger Villains Category:Underground Empire